


Yandere Din Djarin/Reader Tumblr Collection

by themaskismyface



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Headcanon, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 14,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themaskismyface/pseuds/themaskismyface
Summary: Rating may change! Currently taking requests, from SFW to NSFW, headcanons and drabbles! Send me asks at @themaskismyface Tumblr!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 54
Kudos: 230





	1. Personal Yandere!Din Djarin Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> If you're checking about Swim Away, don't worry! I'm still working on it. I was working on my thesis proposal so it went on hold for a moment, but right now I'm working at another chapter.

# Personal Yandere Din Djarin Headcannons

  * 100% breeding kink. Yandere Din Djarin would try to knock you up even if you’ve got implants—full of his children and round and beautiful and all his. 



  * If you got no implants, well, better find a way to convince him you won’t be having children more than 3 because he’d try to revive his whole clan with you. Watching you taking care of Grogu is nothing but fuel to his burning dream obsession.



  * Missionary is his favorite, where he got to watch you and his dick disappearing into you at the same time, but he also likes you riding his dick, likes to think you also as deep as he is to you. 



  * He’s not necessarily a dom, more like creepily stare at you until you give in and takes control from there. If you can stand your ground long enough, he’d back down. He wants to make you his, but he’s also smart enough to let you keep your space and illusion of free choice to prevent you from wanting to get away from him.



  * Won’t stop touching you. Be it a pat, ass grab, knee touch, soft head butt—he’d hug you out of nowhere and just. Stand there. Like a human-cape of your outfit.



  * He’d steer his ship with you on his lap if that’s possible.



  * No, really. You won’t have a day without him putting his hands all over you unless he’s away to get a bounty so you better get used to being groped at the most random times.



  * Three months into the relationship, you realized one of your shirts was kind of—ripped? Torn? It’s missing a piece of it, not big enough to be completely ruined, but it’s noticeable enough at the first glance. Din said it could be from that one-time Stormtroopers were shooting at you, or maybe it got stuck at something in the cantina and you just noticed it now.



  * Whether you believe it or not, you never noticed the new piece of clothing sewn into Din’s shawl. It’s dark enough to blend with it, but if you look closer, the new piece’s pattern is quite similar to your ruined shirt.



  * He got you drunk one day and when you’re deep enough in your slumber, he plants a tracker on you. It’s a special one, he spent a good sum of credit on it and it comes with a personalized tracking device that only accessible by his biometric. You never found out of course.



  * A jealous type. He’s not going to display public affection openly as it could paint a red blaring target circle on your back, but he’d shoot anyone who as little as look at you a second too long to his liking. Exceptions to his ally, in which he won’t shoot them but would show openly to them that he cares about you as much as he cares about Grogu.



  * Sometimes he’d fantasize about you, being a Mandalorian. About you and him raised together at Nevarro, growing up together, and fighting side to side with him.



  * About weeks after Luke took Grogu in, he has been trying to get you to ditch the implant and start planning about Grogu’s future sibling(s).




	2. Yandere!Din Djarin/Innocent!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needs to protect you.

# Yandere!Din Djarin x Innocent!Reader

  * Your first meeting when he again crashed Razor Crest too hard, and you’re the only willing mechanic to handle the ship. The model is too ancient and your fellow mechanics aren’t eager to go anywhere near a Mandalorian, so they tricked you to accept his request instead.



  * You have heard about Mandalorians before, but have never met one for real and curious. So, when a real thing one waltzed into your hands, you put on your best behavior to please him, trying to make him feel welcomed without being overwhelmed to get to know him. 



  * The thing is, a warm welcome is rare for Din, and rarity equals luxury. Bounty hunting is a profession that requires eyes behind your head—you need to be alert, harden your heart, and put away your feelings to survive. So, when he realizes he could be off guard around you, could just laid back, and trust you, he’s lightheaded from the relaxation.



  * Make no mistake, you weren’t some defenseless sweetheart either. You’re strong and witty enough to defend yourself, but young nonetheless, still pure and unscathed from the horror of the world. The innocence leaks from your eyes and smiles, and Din wants to have it all for himself to protect it.



  * At first, he thought he just want to shield you from things that could harm you, like he’d to Grogu, but the, as he watches you playing with his child, feeding and care for him like a parent would on top of taking care of his ship, something greedy grows in his soul, pawing its big claws into his mind.



  * His favorite thing of you is how your eyes would spark with curiosity and wonder when he tells you about his past adventures—while you indeed know one or two things about fighting, firing blasters, some languages, and fixing things, you haven’t gone too far from your planet. 



  * One thing leads to another, and soon he likes other things too—likes the curve your body makes when you bend over to reach something, the tiny random noises you make when you try to lift things too heavy on your own, your rough, throat-scratching laughter, the smooth surface of your skin, and the way your lips stretched every time your smile at him or Grogu. 



  * But then he went on a mission, off to collect credits, and he realizes this planet doesn’t share the same blinding purity and kindness of yours. This planet is invested with criminals too, gang leaders and robbers and thieves, just like Tatooine and every other rotten planet he knows—only Maker knows how they haven’t spread to your little town yet, but he knows they will, sooner or later. He has to keep you to save you.



  * The ship is done when Din got back, but you can sense something off about him. He’s walking into the ship with a pocketful of credits (you can hear the jiggling noises) and unscathed, at least from how you see it. So why he’s so tense?



  * “Change of plan—you’re coming with me.”



  * What



  * He said that right after putting his little green son into the floating pram, and not in invitation tone. He said that like an order, like you’d just nod and follow him into the ship.



  * It takes some convincing, because this is the only home you’ve ever known and you don’t tell people to get out of their planet so confidently like that. The more you say no, the more persistent he is, like he’s trying to run away from something and taking you along with him.



  * “Don’t you want to know more? Or are you planning to spend your days knowing nothing at all?”



  * That got your attention, not to mention Din actually will protect and provide you AND paying you credits as a crew of his ship. You won’t get any other offer like this any time soon. Won’t have any cute crewmate like Grogu anytime soon.



  * But there’s something…off, about this Mandalorian. You don’t see many people much outside your neighbors and clients, but something about his posture, the way he towers over you is tickling something in your brain.



  * Maybe it’s a Mandalorian thing?



  * Then he offers you his hand, and you take it. You pack your things and hop into the Razor Crest, sitting next to Mando on the cockpit seat. After all, he has been nothing but respectful and generous to you—what could go wrong?




	3. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din needs to remind you it's a scary world without him. Could be read as chap 2's continuation

He knows it’s just a matter of time for your catch up. You’re sweet as you’re sharp, and he was a fool to believe he had you attached to him completely within weeks. Grogu chirped from his pram, and Din brushed a thumb across his wrinkled forehead, “Don’t worry, kiddo—We’ll go get your Mom.”

Took him days to track you down, but he was impressed—you have no experience running from any bounty hunter but you’re good enough to hide your traces and misled him to other planets 3 times before he finally found you, in completely different garbs and a blaster strapped on you. You’ve been studying things from Din. He’d be proud too if you weren’t using it against him.

Despite the twitching of his fingers, eager to hold you down and drag you back to Razor Crest, but what the use if you’re just going to run away again? It’s not like he could carry you in a baby sling everywhere. He’d have to teach you he and the baby are the only havens for you.

00000

You let out a pained yelp when you tripped yourself, falling face-first onto the dirty alley with fear gripping your heart. You got up, a second too late, and the blaster fire skimmed through your pants, breaking the skin on your calf. It’s not even that deep, but it’s enough to stagger you.

The Aqualish behind you screeched a mean laugh, not even running anymore with you practically limping away from him. He said something in basic, but it’s too gibberish for you to understand, and combined with the sinking terror as you found the dead-end of this alley, you don’t make any effort to understand the things he spouting out right now.

You don’t know what’s his problem, you don’t even think you’ve seen this Aqualish before, but you’ve heard sex-slave trafficking is a common practice on this planet and you’re not taking any chances. You didn’t run away from a Mandalorian just to end up like that.

But as he closed in, you can’t help but remembering the Mando you’ve been traveling with. The blaster you stole earlier turned out to be busted, but Mando probably could’ve killed this guy even with a busted blaster. You knew his intention is not as pure as he said to you, but at least he never hurt you.

What were you thinking, running off with a guy you barely know like that?

Then something caught your eyes, a glint in the darkness. A breath later, the Aqualish is dead on the ground, a vibro knife buried deep into the back of his skull. Your Mando walked into the light and his beskar armor has never looked so eerie before.

Your lips wobbled as you try to explain something, anything. You’ve seen how Mando handled his quarries, and you’re not in hurry to experience it.

So imagine your surprise when you got pulled into an embrace instead, drowning in the musk of metal, smoke, and oil, the dull edges of his helmet digging into your shoulder as he lifted you off the ground.

“Sweet girl,” he called, arms sliding down to your waist, “You’ve gone long enough. We’re going home now.”


	4. Escape from Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din found an Earthling

The space, unlike the movies, is quiet. The stars glint all around you, like a bunch of sparkling beads across the universe. Earth is getting smaller from here. You wonder if this the right decision.

Din called your name. “What’s wrong?”

“N-no, just,” you huffed out, rubbing Grogu’s tiny claws on your finger, “The universe is so big and-and I just got out here, and then-there’s many things I don’t know and—”

The Mandalorian got up and walked to you, so silent and fast the next thing you know, he held your chin with his gloved thumb and index finger, tilting your head just enough to look at him at the horizontal part of his T visor. The sensation calms you a little, and you waited in silence. 

“As long as you’re with me,” he finally said, now fully cupping your lower jaw, “You’ve nothing to worry about.”

He stayed like that until you nod, and his thumb brushed your lips before he finally let go of you, the rough texture of his gloves lingers on your face.

Din is not always like this. Back then, you knew him as ‘Mando’, the coldest motherfucker you’ve ever met.

Din crashed into Earth a month ago, with an actual space ship and an actual little green person (baby) near, landed right in the middle of woods nearby your town. You were taking a little walk, a break from your family, right when you see a raccoon cornering what sounds like a toddler with a garbling voice—like it’s crying.

You didn’t think twice and jump at the raccoon, stomping the earth to scare it away. Only after it’s gone you can see the toddler, little green being in tiny robes and the biggest eyes you’ve ever seen. 

That’s how Din found you.

After five minutes of shouting and confused screaming, you finally learned the existence of alien lifeform, and the fact outer space life is not so different than those old school space adventure shows and cartoons.

So, you make peace with each other. You taught him things about earth and why he should stay away from any government officials or anyone in a white lab coat, or just anyone that is not you, and days later you helped him finding supply, aka robbing the nearby drugstore and the mall. 

Best. Night. Ever.

But good things don’t last long, and soon enough your parents found out about your little midnight escapade. 

You refused to tell them about Din so they lock you up in your room, not without screaming fits and threats.

(They’re not the best parents in the world, but at least they’ve raised you enough to experience college and life outside chores and dishes, though they’re controlling most of the time and won’t care that you’re past the age of 20). 

Your punishment went on for days, and you wonder if Din had left the planet thinking you’ve abandoned him—he has no phone and you don’t know to call his outer space holographic communicator. You think about Grogu, his little claws, and big ass ears, and his even bigger eyes. You think about Din and his ‘beskar’ armor, his raspy voice, and looming presence. His lingering touch and heavy stares.

Then the devil himself snuck into your house. 

He just stood there, right beside your window, watching you sleeping until you're not. You almost screamed if you weren’t used to being quiet in this house, and Din stalked closer.

“Do you want to leave?”

The question caught you off guard. “What?”

“How can you stand it?” he quietly asks you, taking a seat at the end of your bed, “You’re an adult yet they treat you like a baby—you’re constantly monitored and belittled, yet they keep telling you to be grateful and worship them like gods. Why are you staying?”

“I don’t know any other things besides them,” you shook your head, positioning yourself to sit better, “They make sure of that so I have no other choice but to stick with them until their old age.”

“Come with me,” Din suddenly said, taking your hand into his, “I’ll take you to see everything—will teach you about everything,” he breathed like he has been waiting to say it for a long time, “and I’ll stay with you until the end of the line.”

And here you’re now, packed with everything you need and things Din deemed worthy of trading in case of financial emergency.

Din punched some buttons, half turned to you as he reaches for the levers, “We’re going to jump into the hyperspace. You ready?”

Grogu coos and scratched your hand lightly. One word, and you’ll be leaving earth forever.

Would you put your life in the hand of a man you barely know? Snatched you out of your house, just like that?

You look into his visor and you can almost feel his possessiveness his protectiveness over you, leaking off him like radiation. You clutched Grogu tighter and swallow.

“Yeah.”


	5. Alpha in Shining Beskar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The usual tale of Alpha, Omega, and Stockholm Syndrome

Warnings: Non-con, Rape

  * If he could strap you on his back all the time, he would.



  * Din has never really thought about having children before—even after Grogu, he has no real need to mate or breed, or anything. Just him and Grogu, a clan of two. But then you came to his life, smelling like the finest wine and safety, with all your softness and delicate touch, suddenly Razor Crest feels too empty for him and Grogu only.



  * You’re strong-willed, awfully smart despite your lack of physical strength, and Din has never been so determined to make someone submit to him before.



  * Din is a decent man—he knows better than to underestimate omegas (got his ass kicked several times for it), but the thought of leaving you alone, vulnerable to other alphas and probably sex slave market, has his stomach twisted. He needs to take care of you, so right before you could notice something’s off with his vibe, he locked you in the ship and flew off.



  * You called him on his bullshit, being the kidnapper himself and forcefully marked you right on your mating gland (he’s still waiting for you to bite his), but he’s set on the reason that ‘he’s more than capable to provide you and is the best mate you’d ever (only) have’.



  * Sometimes Grogu would get upset over your bickering, and then your maternal instinct took over and you went to calm him down instead, much to Din’s delight.



  * Despite his shenanigans, he’s still trying to make you happy with gifts and luxurious food he’d never bought before. Of course, this means he also starts taking more and more complicated and dangerous works, but if that means pleasing you, he would do it.



  * It’s not ~~working~~.



  * He’d never physically hurt you, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t use your biology against you. Din tracks your monthly heat, makes sure his missions won’t be interfering with your period, and always fucks you thoroughly until you’re wet and messy from fluids and slick.



  * However, it confuses you greatly how far Din would go to make sure you won’t be impregnated during your sessions because all his behavior patterns should be leaning towards that way.



  * It’s because however delusional Din is right now, he’s still stable enough to be aware your relationship would be frowned upon among his creed, heck, even by his closest friends.



  * Trust me, the breeding kink is right there, growling and pawing at him.



  * But he also knows, if you got pregnant, he’d have to settle down at least for two years before his growing family could be traveling across the universe again. And it couldn’t be anywhere either—he wants it to be Nevarro, near his old home and surrounded by his friends. But first, he needs to be attached to him entirely (Stockholm Syndrome), so you wouldn’t even think to get away from him again, pups or no pups.



  * So yeah, fight all you want—Din would wait, and when you fall, he’ll be there to catch you.




	6. More NSFW Yandere Din Djarin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love you so much it hurts.

  * Aside from breeding kink, Din struck me as a person with scent kink too.



  * Here’s a guy who hides behind his helmet for most of his lifetime, so when he could hold you close and smells your scent without his helmet filter, it’s a matter of milliseconds before his dick fills up.



  * Anything works-your damp undershirt, your dirty underwear, your gloves, but his favorite is your sweaty, unwashed body, be it the nook of your neck or your sex, he’d take it all. He’d fuck you filthy until you’re too weak to get yourself up and he gets to wash you up, washing the fluids away, and fucks you again afterward.



  * He’s not picky about body shape, but he would go crazy for your body rolls or meaty thighs, any parts to fucks and fondles really.



  * If you’re submissive, he’s fine with it, but if you put up a fight, Din’s always up for a good play-fight before he fucks it out of your mind. It’s like collecting a bounty, but with rewards no other people could give him.



  * Overall, Din’s pretty normal for you, albeit a little nasty in bed and certainly one possessive motherfucker in the whole galaxy, until you tried to leave the ship one night and Din goes hot on your trail like you’re a quarry worth of a planet.



  * You weren’t even trying to leave for good—you were checking the supplies and realized you’re short on water. You merely trying to collect some more of it when Din suddenly pulled you from behind, halfway dragging you across the field.



  * “You should’ve told me,” he mumbled after you explained it to him, ramming the empty water container to his visor, “I-I thought you’re leaving me.”



  * You scoffed, why would you leav—



  * The grip Din has on your arms is hurting you, but before you could complain, he brought you closer to his helmet, “Say you won’t leave me.”



  * “Din, you’re hurting me.”



  * “What about me, huh?” he growled, T visor burning onto you, “How do you think I felt when I woke up to find you’re not there anymore? You think that didn’t hurt me?”



  * Your arms are seriously hurting and he’s not in his right mind, so you nod your head and confirm his statement.



  * “You don’t leave me—Never,” he let you go, only to confine you back in his arms, squeezing your onto his beskar chest plates like he’s trying to morph into one being with you, “I love you too much to let you.”




	7. Deep

When you told him you’ve never taken a cock in your mouth before, Din decided to make it his responsibility to teach you how.

It was embarrassing at first, kneeling on the cold surface of his ship and watching Din unbuckle his pants, cock swelling and bounced out of his underwear.  
  


“Go on, give it a kiss,” he urged, tucking a strand of hair from your face, “we’ll start slow.”  
  


But then, with throat stuffed full of his cock and drowning in the musk of his sex, you could think of nothing but the heat of his cock in your throat and the salty precum you occasionally taste. Obscene sounds of you slurping and sucking echoed in his ship, encouraging you. The slick from your cunt dampens your underwear and you wonder if he could smell it too.  
  


“Breath through your nose, sweet girl,” Din said, keeping his spread palm on top of your scalp, slowly pushing you closer to the end of his cock. You looked up and his visor looks back right at you, reflecting your hollowed cheek and swollen lips.  
  


The sudden awareness of your appearance clicked something in your brain, and you quickly averted your gaze, taking more of him in newfound concentration.  
  


Din laughs, low and raspy, “Does it makes you nervous when I stare?”  
  


You hummed shyly and his grip on your hair tightened, pushing his cock even deeper. The curly pubic hair tickled your nose, and your saliva-cum mix streamed out of your mouth, dripping onto the floor. Din cooed.  
  


“Oh, baby,” his other hand reached your chin, caressing your jawline, “you’re drooling everywhere,” he stood up, dragging you with him, “Bet your cunt is flooding right now, isn’t it?”  
  


You nodded, eyes crinkled from the fullness in your mouth, and the next thing you know, Din is fucking your face. Two of his hands holding your head as his hips move, fucking your mouth as he would to your cunt.  
  


The comparison sends shivers throughout your body and you cum like a whore you are, eyes rolling into the back of your skull and limp on his hands, reduced nothing but a fuck hole as Din uses your mouth to his liking.  
  


“You li-like this?” he asked, grunting and hips getting more and more erratic, “Take it, girl, sw-swallow it all.”

You purred and he cums seconds later, white fluid shooting into your throat and filling your belly. You gulp his spent greedily, lapping the last drops from his cock down to his balls and thighs.  
  


“What a good girl you are,” Din whispered as he holds your hair loosely in his hand, the other hand helping him stand as you worship his cock, “But you’re only good to me, aren’t you?”  
  


Your ‘yes’ muffled into his pubic hair, and Din chuckles—he’d train you thoroughly, and perhaps put a child into your belly too.


	8. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a happy ending

The first time you kissed him on your own, Din was floored. But he didn’t push it yet—simply kissing you back with extra care, taking his time, unlike the rushed and dominating kisses he used to give you.

When you finally initiate a non-hostile conversation with him, Din has never been more enthusiastic about talking before. He talks more than usual, even adding more topics and jokes along the way.

But Din still needs one last confirmation, so he left for the whole day, taking Grogu with him, leaving the ship unlocked. Said he needs to take Grogu to see a doctor, checking him up.

He left for hours, filled with anxiety and worry but he keeps reminding himself of the tracker he implanted in you. Din let Grogu wander on his own to keep himself busy, refusing to check on his tracking device. When the sun finally sets, he decided to face your answer and head back to the ship.

And he found you there, making dinner in the kitchen, humming softly. You’ve never hum ever since he took you in.

Din deposited a sleeping Grogu into his floating pram, sending him away, then proceed to pin you into his sleeping cot.

“My, sweet, sweet girl,” he growled, drinking your gasp and breathy groan straight from your mouth, “You’re a good girl, aren’t you? My best girl?”

You whimpered a yes and Din wastes no time peeling his gloves off, your clothes and underwear followed next. He climbed up, backing you up, and closes the cot, killing the lights. Din took his helmet off like it was on fire and immediately latches his lips on your exposed nipple, your moans filling his ears and he maneuvered your legs around his waist.

“I’m going to put a child in you,” he snarled, violently pinching your other nipple and you jolted up from the mattress, “You gonna be a good mother, yes? My good little wife, waddling around with my child in you.”

Each word he uttered goes back to him, cock harder than beskar under his pants but he still needs to prepare you first, “Say it. Say you’re mine—say it!”

“Yy-yessh!” you sobbed, rubbing your crotch to the obvious tent between Din’s legs, urging him on, “I’m yours, I’m yours, don’t tease, Din, don’t tease—”

He got your mouth and pushed a finger in, sucking your tongue as he opens your walls, thick fingers worming their way in. “Yeah,” he breathed, sucking your earlobe now, “We’re gonna be one happy family together.”


	9. Papa Mando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din prepares to welcom the new little one

  * If you think Din Djarin is protective, it’s nothing compared to Din ‘I’ll Kill Any Living Being Who Looks at You A Second Too Long’ Djarin.



  * This guy had lost so many things and people before, he’s not going to lose you too. He’d freeze every star in the galaxy before he lets any harm comes to you.
  * Din grew up with other foundlings and knew the danger of playing favorites, so he makes sure Grogu also spends time with his unborn sibling by letting him rub his little claws on your growing belly, using his Jedi magic to feel the life within.
  * The only time you’d be truly alone is your toilet time. Din has this mental image of you slipping in the refresher one time and has been convinced it’d come true the moment he took his eyes off you
  * Not so surprisingly, your pregnancy also spurred the renovation of the Razor Crest interior—a bigger, softer sleeping cot, less sharp edges, and stronger heater. No, Grogu, the bed isn’t for you, but you can have this big plush toy.
  * The violence he rained upon his noticeably more difficult quarries parallels with the softness he treated you with. You’d think he has gone soft if you didn’t see him beating the shit out of one quarry who called you a waddling Blurrg.



  * Taking the sex way slower once you start showing, but just as long—he won’t stop until you’re on the brink of unconsciousness, full of his cum and your own slick. The squelching noise so on par with brothel house you might think Razor Crest is one.



  * On the bright side, you’ve got one whipped Mandalorian waiting for you on hand and foot. You want that fruit? Here, babe, got you a whole pack of it. You want this drink? Don’t think it’s good for the baby but I’ll get you something better. That guy’s eyeing you? Wait here, I’ll crush his skull with bare hands. 



  * All in all, life is good, but if you could ask one more thing from him, it’d be for him to cease his clinginess on you. 




	10. Sweet Little Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate Din has a pet who doesn't know she's a pet

Sometimes you think Captain Din is not a very good man.

I mean, he’s a pirate—Din’s not mean to be good in his career of choice. He’s strong, deadly, and has a thing for gold and treasure, just like any other pirates your mother once told you like bedtime stories. Although, Din is a little different with the metal mask he rarely took off, which only makes him more threatening than he already is.

But he always good for you. His crewmate said he doesn’t talk much, even Quill, the First Mate, doesn’t seem often to converse with him. Yet every night, without fail, he’ll talk with you for hours, sometimes as he lulled Grogu to sleep, or when he’s brandishing his swords. As if no matter how busy he is, he’ll always there to talk to you, to keep the loneliness away from you.

At the same time, he also makes sure you only talk to him.

Sometimes Cara talks to you, asking about your condition (you’re not really fond of the glass chest you’ve been situated in) or if your water needs to be changed. Sometimes the skinny guy they called ‘IG’ would ask if you care for a cup of tea or two, along with human snacks and whatnot. Sometimes it’s Quill, spreading the ocean map to you to ask about the unknown area they’ve never been before.

They’re all kind and nice to you, but they’d never interact with you out of necessity, not since Din has thrown that one guy (something with ‘Toro’ if you’re not mistaken) into the ocean for courting you.

(Cara said it was ‘flirting’ but Din said it was ‘endangerment’)

And lately, you found out why he was so angry with Toro.

“How’s merfolk worship works?”

You’re playing with Grogu when he asked that, humoring the baby on a little floating plank as he flutters around your little glass pond in Captain’s cabin.

You don’t know much about courting because you were still a youngling when Din convinced you to come with him. Your kin mate for life, but you’re not sure if you want to with Din for your entire life. He could be too suffocating sometimes.

But you couldn’t lie to him either—that metal face tilted as he read you, and you knew he had been studying merfolk culture for a while now. It should be touching how genuine he is to you, but for some reason, your instinct said it should not.

“I think we use gifts?” you murmured, pouring water gently to Grogu’s head, washing the little tuft of hair on top of his head, “I remember my sister’s suitors offering her many gifts for a while until she chose one of her likings?”

Din hummed at your reply, tapping his fingers on his wooden table. “Do you have any gift preference?”

“I think that’s the courting part,” you answered honestly, “You need to find the gift by yourself.”

“And if you accept, we’d be bound for life?”

You held Grogu closer, not liking how he toned his question, “If you’d like to.”

His glass visor glinted as Din leaned in, and you can hear his grin as he spoke, “Perfect.”


	11. Reader Bites Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might've the bad luck of meeting Din, but now he's also trapped with you

##  **Warning: Rape/Non-Con implied**

You hate that Mandalorian so much.

He took you against your will, yet he wouldn’t hesitate to give you everything you ask for. He’s forceful and demanding, but he has never yelled at you. He rapes you regularly, but he’d make sure you’d at least came five times before finally knotting you. He’s stone-cold and rarely speak, but not even your parents were as gentle as he is to you.

What kind of paradox is this?

And the bite mark is not helping—you can feel his desperation and irritation even beneath the bulking layers of adoration, love, and desire to protect he’s radiating with, while he’s blissfully unaware of your anger and stress, cramped for days in this ancient ship and all the dullness inside, save for the little green child he assigned you with. He’s tainting you with his self, one-sided domination in this half-formed bond.

But if you bite him back, it’ll seal the deal. It’d be almost impossible to dissolve the bond after you completed the bonding bites, but he’d also be in your pain; feeling your stressed soul like his own, and has his concentration broken by your seething frustration and sadness.

You’d be trapped, but by Stars and Makers above, he’d be just as trapped as you. Maybe then he’d have no choice but to expand your freedom space.

What you did not expect, is the sudden knot swelling in you the moment your canine teeth broke into his skin.

Din took his helmet off as he fucked you in the dark, too wrapped up in need of fucking you into submission to notice how you arched your back to reach his neck. The piercing bite on his mating gland took him by surprise, sending him into early orgasm, and popped his knot like a pubescent pup.

The bonding came into you, unlike any other thing you had ever known. At first, it’s merely a tingling sensation, like you know you’re forgetting about something but you couldn’t remember what is it. It’s bright but dark, steaming like smoke without fire. Then it got bigger without you even noticing it, blooming in secret like a taboo and filling you to the brim. Only when your brain was overwhelmed you realized what it was—happiness.

Did he not see through your plan? Din used to be able to predict your mood swings. Surely, he knows you’re trying to control him through this bond? What is he so happy about?

“I love you,” Din’s voice trembled as he cries, salty tears dampening your shoulder as he mouthed his words to your scarred mating gland, “I knew you’d come around—I know you’d accept me.”

Aw, fuck.


	12. Too Good Too Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is dark and you're a shiny thing Din picked up along his way

  * At first, Din took you as an airhead, all smiles and too trusting for your own good, until he got that particularly nasty scar from the local unfriendly fauna and you sewed his wound up in no time. As in, I-just-sat-my-ass-down-and-the-wound-is-closed.



  * You’re small, easily 5 feet tall or maybe 1-2 inches below, with the strength of newborn Loth kitten and naivety to match. The only thing that keeps you from getting taken advantage of is your sharp mind and vast knowledge of plants and poison that is also your major source of income.



  * A pretty thing like you, living alone on this planet and no one else looking for you? No physical ability and having no idea how to shoot blasters? That’s one step away from inevitable disaster and Din knows he can’t live on the idea of you being on yourself, with no one for you to turn for—he needs to do something about it.



  * You’re reluctant when he first proposed the idea of becoming Razor Crest crew. Sure, the baby is cute and Mando himself is very caring and honest with you, but you know you’re not ready to leave yet. 



  * At the same time, you also know you can’t stay here forever—the Empire is still trying to revive itself and they could always use an extra medical help like yours, and you’re not naïve enough to assume they’d kindly take your rejection.



  * So Mando stayed, even days after his wound finally closed and his ship repaired. Your little house-clinic is his second home now, and while he’s a little shameless on breaching your personal space, and has been caught too many times trying to pick your house lock, you know it’s because he’s simply acknowledged you as his friend. You’ve seen some neighbors do that, physical contact and house sharing, surely Mandalorians are not very different, right?



  * At the end of the month, you’ve finally decided you’d take the leap and join Mando’s crew. The guy’s so overjoyed he hasn’t stopped touching you all the while moving your stuff into his ship. Geez, Mando must have been so lonely.



  * He even had a nickname for you already. Sounds something like ‘mes-luh’ or something, probably Mando’a. You hope it’s nothing silly.



  * He seated you in the second seat in the pilot room, fastening the belt and setting the baby down on your lap.



  * “Ready?”



  * The dread in your stomach must be a bubbled excitement for adventure.



  * One nod and the ship took off into space.




	13. Eyes for An Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worse thing than to cross a Mando is to cross the Mando's loved one

  * As it has been mentioned before, this guy had lost so many things—his real parents, his birthplace, and his covert. The moment he knows some bantha fucker tried to kill you, there’s no force in this universe strong enough to protect them from his wrath.



  * Of course, his priority would be tending you first. Once he’s convinced you’re good, he armed himself into a walking arsenal and off to find your assailant.



  * Din wouldn’t only stop on your true assailant. He’d go for weeks, tracking down the assailant’s family and loved ones, close acquittances, and business partners to prevent anyone from revenging them to him or you. He doesn’t care even if they’re innocent—you’re innocent too, but did the assailant care about it?



  * After that, his clinginess dialed up to 11. Din took out his portable communicator and demands you to call him every 5 hours while he’s out to catch bounties, updating him about everything even if nothing happened.



  * Din would also decide to teach you how to shoot a blaster. It’s been a personal joy to be your sole protector, but Din is still stable enough to realize he cannot be around you for every second.



  * “Don’t be afraid to shoot, cyar’ika. Their life doesn’t worth any more than yours.”




	14. Colder than Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For every lights would have shadows

Din did not anticipate this.

He’s a bounty hunter, for kriff’s sake, he’s used to thinking 10 steps ahead—and he did! By Maker, he did think this through; courting gifts, extra living space, additional blankets and food, and so on. He even bought that new safe to lock his weapons away for the worst case, but he did not anticipate your coldness.

You’re the embodiment of warmth and light, with loud laughter and hands that used to help strangers you’ve never met. Din thought your rejection would pack more heat and explosive—things he could handle with sweet nothings and firm embraces.

But this? Total passivity and the wailing silent? You might as well be frozen in carbonite and he’d have no idea about it.

Gone were your toothy smiles and friendly pats. Once upon a time you’d come running to him with a pack of medical kits had Din as much as stubbed his toe, nowadays he could be coming back to the ship with an open wound on his chest, blood gushing like a waterfall and you’d simply nap throughout your day.

Once upon a time, you’d flash him a smile brighter than Tatooine’s suns, nowadays you would never look at him without disgust in your eyes.

Even Grogu can’t persuade you to do anything. The child tried with all his might within his tiny body, whether with his soft coos or silly Jedi tricks to make you smile—at one point the boy tried to climb your entire body, but all he got was a snarling scoff, bitter enough to send Grogu running back to Din, tears wetting his oversized eyes.

Din almost outraged by it—almost. Until he realized it was one of your attempts to rile him up. When he made it clear you would never get away from him, you also made it clear you’d never stop trying, even it means punishing the only other innocent crew of this ship.

It’s horrifying truly, to watch his beloved sweet one turning into this foul creature, full of hate and disgust towards him. Deep down, he’s sorry; Din never meant to take all your brightness away but that doesn’t mean he’d stop—he can reverse things back to his favor, with or without your cooperation. He had lost so many things throughout his life, he’s not letting you slip away. Din has all the time in the universe to teach you how to love him.


	15. Proud (soon to be) Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No time happier than this

Warning: Mild NSFW

  * Amazing. Beautiful. Show-stopping. Mind-blowing. 100000/10 would do that again.



  * Every time he sees you, he got one new reason to keep thriving, life beyond hunting and surviving. New life form to protect; new pup to coddle. He can’t wait to teach Grogu to play with the newborn.



  * Every sharp edge in the ship is now covered in soft paddings. Even the cutlery is replaced by softer materials.



  * He settled down in Nevarro temporarily, as far as renting a ground building for your housing. Watching you going up and down the frail stair had Din’s heart close to his throat. He would throw it up if you ever slipped from it.



  * Always accompanying you to the doctor visitations. If he has to be away, Din would send Cara or Greef with you, their duties be damned.



  * Lately, Din’s cheeks have been hurting for smiling too much inside his helmet every time he remembering your growing belly. Even his quarries can smell the joyful pheromone he’s puffing around, wondering if this son of a bitch be really enjoying catching them in pure glee.



  * Handsy toned up to 999/100—especially around your belly. Head empty, knot full every time he thinks about your tight belly, full breast, and flooding cunt. Sometimes Greef had to come to your house and peel Din off you to steer his focus onto the actual job he’s having at the moment.



  * He enjoyed rough sex and receiving orals, but when you started showing, Din has been drinking your slick like Spotchka.



  * “What do you think? Would they be girl or boy?” “Yes.”



  * Loving husband, caring father. He keeps babbling to Grogu about his upcoming sibling and how they would be best friends for life, ensuring the green child while his little sibling would need extra care, Grogu would still be loved too.




	16. Colder than Hatred 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grogu negotiated

  
The person in the mirror looked awfully a lot like you. They had your hair, your skin, your lips, and your nose, but the eyes are not. They’re dull and grim, dark with heavy circles underneath. Like they’ve been forced to live too long to their likings.

  
Sometimes you think the guy inside that Beskar armor wasn’t your friend either. 

Perhaps he didn’t come back at all—perhaps someone killed him and wore his armor, pretending to be him and speak like him. Smelt and moved like him, an impostor with someone else’s skin.  
  


That’d explain so many fuckeries for the last few years.  
  


The child hadn’t grown at all. Okay, maybe he got a little taller, but between the time you have last seen him and after he went back from that Jedi school, not many things changed. He’s still a little scared of you, but now he can say actual words instead of those disgusting coos.  
  


Back to the topic.  
  


You always troubled telling the time ever since Mando held you captive in this ship, but based on 5 anniversary gifts he had stored in his cot (since you crushed the first one into pieces the moment he handed it to you), at the very least you can tell how many years you’ve been rotting here.  
  


Mando won’t let you die, but he won’t let you live either. He said he loves you, but you could only feel disdain for him, has been like that for the last 6 years.  
  


A soft knock called you. Grogu said your name.  
  


“Buir said dinner’s ready,” the boy said, you can see the unsure smile in his tone, “I’m running errand right now, but he would be in the cockpit if you need him.”  
  


A pause and you feel something tickling your inner consciousness. You flicked it and you can hear a faint ‘tink’ as Grogu physically flinched from your snap.  
  


“This isn’t right, you know,” the boy said, his bodiless voice sounds confident, “but Buir’s never really good at acquiring things he wanted. Did you know he split up his covert to raise me?”  
  


“Fuck off, kiddo.”  
  


“Aren’t you tired from all that anger?” his softness doesn’t waver, you had to give him that, “If you’re a Jedi you’d be a Sith since a long time ago.”  
  


You don’t know what in Bantha shit is a Sith so you don’t know how to reply to it.  
  


“Look,” you imagined Grogu licking his lips in nervousness, “just, give him a chance. Give in, for one time. If he ever mistreats you after that, I’ll break you out.”  
  


You tilted your head, “How can I trust you? That’s your Father—I’ve seen you crushed an entire fighting jet for him.”  
  


“Because I’m not delusional enough to justify this,” he said, voice getting smaller and you had to crawl closer to the door to hear him better, “But I love him, and I know you’re a good person. I remember it all, even if you’ve been… not yourself lately.”  
  


A scoff and Grogu waited. When nothing else came out, he continues, “One year, and I won’t help him. He’d have to win you back himself for that period—if he can’t, I’ll bust you out myself, with one bag full of credits and supplies. Deal?”  
  


There’s that nagging feeling again, and you send your confirmation to Grogu.  
  


“Thank you.”

000

Din sat alone in the pilot seat, just like how he had been last time you had your freedom. You approached him in silence, but that slight turn from his helmet told you Din had heard you coming.  
  


“Dinner’s at the kitchen,” he murmured, tired and sleepy, “Your favorite—but if you don’t like it, please don’t throw it away. Grogu just went out for—”  
  


His hitched breath was announced by his helmet speaker as you slid your palms across the unarmoured part of his torso, under the black shirt he always wore. 

You can feel the flesh beneath, warm and muscled, his heart beating faster as you feeling him up.  
  


“Aren’t you tired?” you asked, lightly massaging his tense shoulders, “You kept me for the years for what? For me to cuss you out and breaking your stuff?”  
  


“I told you I love you,” he sounds like he had been running for a while, “I still am, no matter how far you push me away.”  
  


“This ain’t love, your sick fuck,” you breathed calmly and the helmet flinched at the contrast, “you’re delusional.”  
  


“For you, Mesh’la,” he replied dreamily, “only for you.”  
  


The urge to snap his neck is still there, somewhere below your irritation, but not as stark as years ago. Instead, you look down to his visor, tilting up his head to face you. Before he could do anything to protest the gesture, you reach down and planted a kiss on that stupid helmet, right in the midsection of the T visor.  
  


You couldn’t forgive Mando for what he had done to you, but maybe the person in the mirror could give something to this impostor.


	17. Baby's Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din's applying for a long term position without the employer knowing it

Warning: Mild NSFW

Every time Din looked at your kid, he reminded of how sometimes male Loth-cat would eat the female’s kittens so she’d be more willing to be mated. Din wonders if the same thing applies to you.

It should bother him how he could even muster such a thought in his head. It’s not, and he’s not bothered the slightest. People tend to be irrational when they’re starving.

But perhaps starving is not quite enough when it comes to you, no—a starving person could be sated once they had enough fill, then they’d be fine again. Din had you once, no spot on or in your left untouched, and he supposed he had his fill. The problem is, it wasn’t enough.

It was a one-night stand. You let him stay in the extra room of your bar and he fucks you in return, and then he supposed to take off the next day, chasing another bounty and carry on. That’s the plan until he had this incredibly painful ache in his chest the moment he realized he might never see you again, or the next time he sees you, your kid would already have someone else to call as their father.

Din doesn’t like that one bit.

So he climbed down and told you he’s taking days off from his job, opting to act as a guard for your bar as the payment for the roof above his head. That’s the first step.

The second step is to get closer to your daughter.

The reason he’s acting as a guard rather than your carnal-desire attender again is that you’ve no interest in taking another lover while your daughter could barely walk yet and you still got a bar to take care of.

“It was great, Mando, really,” you batted your eyelashes at him, but Din thinks you didn’t even mean to—you’re just that pretty, “best fuck I’ve got for the last years, but I’m really busy right now.”

Once your daughter trusts him, Din would have bigger access to you. Then perhaps, he could persuade you to grow his clan with him.

the mandalorian the mandalorian x reader the mandalorian x y/n the mandalorian yandere headcannons yandere din djarin yandere mandalorian din djarin din djarin x reader din djarin x y/n yandere mild nsfw

Tutup


	18. Insatiable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A capable Alpha always comes with insatiable sex drive

  
You can’t feel your lower limbs, aside from the stickiness and blooming sores between your thighs. You couldn’t even feel your heat anymore—if it weren’t for Din who keeps lapping your cunt, you’d think you’re simply half-paralyzed from the numbness.

  
For all you knew, it could hours or days—you couldn’t really tell. You heat and Din’s rut started on the same day, and he has not stopped at all save for meal breaks.

You didn’t even have the energy to whimper when Din yanked another orgasm from you, too tired to even close your thighs.

Din got up a little, leaning back against the wall and you feel his eyes on you. His breaths, for the first time ever since he claimed you, are rugged and short. His grips are not as strong anymore, hair all messed up and sticking onto his face. His lips are red and swollen, just like yours. You’re slowly slipping into unconsciousness until Din nudges your legs apart again.

“N-nooo,” you sobbed, weakly swatting his hands, “I can’t—Alpha, no—”

“You can,” he grunted, flipping you until you’re on your four, granite-hard cock nudging your abused cunt, “I can smell it on you.”

“I-ah, ah! I’m tireeed,” you whined pathetically, close to throwing tantrum, but Din smacked your ass and lift your hips higher, the mushroom tip of his cock snuggled into your folds. 

You keep complaining about it, about how you can feel the chafing between your thighs and crotch, about your burn knees, how sleepy you are, until your heat took the offer and soon your cheek flat on the bed, ass high in the air, wiggling your hips for Din to keep drilling your G-Spot.

“See?” he muttered hoarsely, kneading your hips and ass, “You can—you’re too cockdrunk to deny me.”

You’ve got a smartass come back for that, something about his embarrassing shenanigans last week, but then Din reached out and pinched your nipple, violently, and you blacked out from the strength of your orgasm, triggering yet another knotting from Din.

At the very least he still had enough brain cells to roll you over before slumped onto the bed with you, side to side with labored breaths and sweaty arms.  
Moments passed, and you thought he finally tired himself to sleep, until Din flicked your other nipple and bit your ear, “One more, then we’ll get dinner.”


	19. Colder than Hatred 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, a family could consist of a 56 year old child, a delusional Mandalorian, and his victim

The sequel of this: 

[ https://themaskismyface.tumblr.com/post/642618108385935360/ahh-im-obsessed-with-your-head-canons-you-write ](https://themaskismyface.tumblr.com/post/642618108385935360/ahh-im-obsessed-with-your-head-canons-you-write)

He’s still as suffocating, but at least you’re no longer locked inside the ship all the time now.

Oh, you’re well aware of the tracker he disguised as a bracelet around your wrist, the very first give you’ve not chucked away the moment he handed it to you. 

It’s the same color as his armor, with a sizable precious stone at the center and simple cravings all around it, the cutest shackle you’ve ever worn in your life, but you wear it anyway. Din has never been looked so happy and you couldn’t even see his actual face.

Your bedroom has officially moved to his cot, and while Din is still as handsy, he knows better than pushing his luck. So far, the bravest touch he can muster is soft grazes against the underside of your chest. Sometimes he’d drape an arm across your body while you’re sleeping, pushing you closer to his unarmoured chest. The temptation to stab him right at the heart is strong, but you always managed to hold back.

Grogu tried his best too. You barely do any chores because he always uses that little magic tricks to help you out, and you couldn’t bring yourself to be bitter at him every time he looks at you for approval for his works.

Din (he finally told you his real name) called you, and you turned to see him in an apron, a kitchen knife in his hand as he’s cutting the slab of meat for dinner, “Would you like it to be roasted, or fried?”

“Roasted,” you told him after a moment, and Mando goes back to cutting the rest of the meat.

It has been like this for a while, a surreal domestic routine you’ve fallen into ever since you decided to give him a chance. Din still goes out to retrieve quarries, but every time he’s back at home, he’ll make sure to help you out, even if he’s still dealing with closing wounds and whatnot. Like he’s trying to apply for a ‘house husband’ position in his own home (ship).

You paused from your work to take a look at Grogu (tidying the boxes and supplies) and Din (dicing meats and slicing veggies), to take a look at your little bizarre family, and what could possibly your future. 

If you can ignore how this all started and what had happened in the first 6 years, it’s not that bad actually.


	20. Hidden Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He found out you're a Jedi in the most unlikely way

Din met you about few months after he let Grogu left with that blonde Jedi.

He had been terribly… empty, in every sense. Cara, Greef, and all his other friends had been, has been supportive, but it wasn’t enough. 

Every food he ate, no matter how good, taste like a ratio bar. Din took quarries like a droid, moving from one mission to another, only taking necessary breaks and rarely stay put too long. He has to keep moving, else that ugly feelings would catch him and fill his head with bitter taste and numbness.

Then in you came, quite literally, barreling into his life, a real klutz with a surprisingly amount of medical knowledge.

At first, everything you did frustrate him. Somehow you managed to shot through his new ship while doing dishes, then accidentally unfrosted a precious quarry (thank Maker he could get the scumbag back) when taking a bath. The whole thing is just ridiculously disastrous Din couldn’t decide whether he should get mad at you or the universe.

But then he realized that the more trouble you made, the less often his mind wanders to Grogu. He was too busy being exasperated at your shenanigans to be depressed, and he thanks every deity or Forces or whatever is out there when you’re finally adapting to his lifestyle, ceasing your unluckiness one portion at the time.

Soon, he grew attached to you. Your smile is what pushes him through his missions, and strangely enough, he looked forward to the mess you made so you and he could clean it together (as long as you don’t blast his ship into ashes, that is). 

Then this attachment grew into something murkier, bubbling, and sticky like tar. Din wants you to be attached to him just like how much he is to you, wants you to empty and bitter without him. He wants you to stay with him, no matter what—even if one day he’d let you go, you’d rather stay with him. 

But Din has never been good with words. Perhaps that’s why his advances were met with a panicked shout, and the next thing Din knew, he was thrown into his pile of boxed supplies.

When he finally got up again, the ramp is opened and you’re nowhere in sight.

He knows what happened—he had seen Grogu did that to the Mudhorn, he just had never expected you to be one of them. Guessing by your behaviors, you must have been out of touch with your power and only released it for emergencies.

But Din is not ‘emergency’—he’s your other half, your sole protector and caretaker. All he needs to do is to make you see that too, but first, he has a Jedi to catch.


	21. Sweet Little Mermaid 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bad idea

_ This is a bad idea _ , you thought as you accept Din’s courting gift—an ancient crown of Atlantis, plucked straight from the last heir’s head just for your eyes. While your generation has no actual relationship with that old place, doesn’t mean you enjoy watching Din slaughtering them all, even if the heir wasn’t exactly the noblest being.

(It was doubled as Din’s bounty—the ancient prince has been terrorizing a nearby island out of pettiness so, in Din’s book, it was totally justified)

_ This is a bad idea _ , you mused as Din struggles to find your reproductive canal. The man behind that mask is easy for your eyes, but while confusion looks adorable on his face, you know ridiculing your newlywed husband on your first night (whatever that means) would be too cruel.

_ This is a bad idea _ , you internally cringed as Din beat the offending pirate to death. No guns, no swords, just ol’ bare hands, and knuckle, bashing into the man’s head. You’d beg him to stop if the pirate didn’t just threaten to roast Grogu and your firstborn a few minutes ago.

Usually, it won’t matter for merfolk, since younglings come easily, but since Din is a human, you only birthed to one daughter (sharp teeth like yours but with legs instead of fins) and there’s no way you can tell that to Din. 

This is a bad idea, you groggily conjured the thought as you lifted yourself up, trying to reach into the cradle next to you, to the source of the ear-piercing cry, but Din had gotten up first and pull the babe onto his bare chest, shushing the little bundle of terror.

Grogu stirred a little, muttered a faint ‘huh?’ before turned back to sleep. You envy him.

Back to Din, who’s singing in his native language to your cold-blooded daughter, and you lean onto the edge of your pool, watching your mate, your cruel, iron-fisted husband, gently rocking her into her tiny dreamland. He caught you watching and paused to flash you a bright smile.

It filled you with warmth, spreading to the tips of your tailfin despite the iciness of your water. _Maybe it wasn’t so bad after all._


	22. Panic (Literal) Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bounty kidnapped Din's sweetheart

  * SHIT JUST GOT REAL SON



  * The first reaction would be fear, of you finally found out how disgusting his dark desires for you or perhaps he had lost your interest and now off to find someone better to be with, but when he noticed Grogu was bailing his eyes out and the signs of forced entry, the cold fear turns into blazing wrath



  * He put Grogu into his sling and marched off to track the fresh traces, strapped with explosions and guns and blades from the tip of his boots to the edges of his gloves. Fuck the credits—this guy’s gonna be blown so hard he’d be atomically one with the Force.



  * The stupid guy didn’t even see it coming. The guy was busy coordinating with his associates he didn’t even consider the explosion outside could be a trap, rushed straight into the Mandalorian Inferno.



  * You’re unconscious most of the time, but you can faintly hear the squealing noises of your kidnapper begging for mercy, the high-pitched screech of Din’s fibercord whip, the bursting roar of his flamethrower. You tried to warn them.



  * By the end of it, everything is on fire. The heat licked your skin, but Din’s steady arms keep you away from it.



  * “I think you went overboard.”



  * “Nothing too good for you, sweet girl.”



  * His employer of the week gave him shit for delivering the bounty in barely recognized burnt body, but one look from his cold visor and the Twi’lek handed him his credit, cleverly keeping the number as he promised as before.



  * He’s extra clingy for the rest of the month after that, to the point that even Grogu needs a break from his own father. 




	23. Colder than Hatred 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din is starving man, and he'd take every scraps you'd give him

The first touch gave him a stronger whiplash than that one time he went one on one with Moff Gideon’s TIE Fighter.

You were asleep, simply trying to find yourself a warmth thing to hug, which happens to be Din, but it feels the same—almost as good as the first time you smiled at him.

Din did not move, willing himself to savor the moment and memorize the way your arm draped over him by your own will. One day, he promised himself, one day he’d wake up like this too, but you’d be wide awake, with your old bright eyes and soft smile, hugging him with genuine affection and love in your soul.

For now, he’d have to be satisfied with what he can have. After all, beggars aren’t choosers.


	24. Sex 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din teach you to how to have sex

You tried to remember how did you end up here, back sticky with sweat s you lie on the mat, trying to catch your breath with Din between your legs, sucking on your nipple, and pinching the other.

It’s not like you were coerced, or drugged—no, Din’s too good to stoop that low. 

It’s just his advance had been… unexpected, for the lack of a better word. I mean, you guys just confessed to each other about an hour ago, how did it end up here?

“You good, cyar’ika?” Din asked in the dark, his mustache (at least you assumed it to be) tickling the swell of your breast. You tried to answer him, but all you could muster was a grumbled whine. Din laughed smugly, “That good, huh?”

Oh, oh yes. That’s why you’re here. Din’s teaching you about sex.

You’re not exactly surprised when Din pushed right into the intercourse the moment you accepted his confession. He has been all touchy and protective when it comes to you, and despite having no sexual experience, you knew a smitten boy (man) when you see one. Had them flirting with you a lot since you’ve reached adultery, but no one of them ever worthy of your v-card.

So, you told him that, in case Din has any expectation of your previous experience. To your surprise, the usually shy Mando was straightforward with his intention.

“Would you like me to teach you?”

Guess Din is a man after all.

He made you do it in the dark—you’re too shy for your first and he can’t show you his face yet. It was for the best, after all. You don’t want to know the shade of red you turned into when he told you to hold your knees to your chest and spread them, guiding them to your slit and making you finger yourself in the dark.

(Pretty sure he has in-built night vision in that helmet)

You’re burning in embarrassment and were on verge of crying until Din took over and put his tongue inside, lapping at your cunt like a starving mutt. The orgasm he gave you blacked you out for the whole 5 seconds, and once he’s sure you’re fine, his dick followed the suit.

That was two hours ago.

All your life, you’ve heard your friends complain about their lazy or selfish bed partners, that either they can’t last long enough or simply didn’t care about mutual satisfaction. You’ve heard ones that did, but it’s simply too rare you honestly not sure if they’re real.

Now, with your waist down numb and sticky with various gooey body fluids, you’re not sure which category Din belongs to. He pleased you and made sure you cummed more than three times under his stature, but the grip he has on you is borderline painful, and you knew the bite marks on your neck and chest would last for weeks. You dreaded the way you’d looked like after this, with hand-shaped bruises on your hips and teeth marks on your torso.

Just when you're about to fall asleep, Din tapped your ass, his hand on your back to push you into a sitting position, “Get up, sweetness. I’m gonna teach you how to ride me.”


	25. Poison-laced Sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a soft person with tooth-rotting sweetness for personality, and also a skilled combatant. That could put a dent on Din's plan.

(This is different from the Bitter!Reader)

Din’s first reaction would be a disappointment—if you’re as soft as you made him believe, Din could easily take you away. You’re a young pretty thing with a love for freedom and social life, things Din oftentimes couldn’t afford, so his backup plan was to ‘condition’ you into coming with him. On the other hand, you being capable on your means he has to worry about one less thing. Now all he has to do is to get on your good side.

That doesn’t stop him from playing hero, and sometimes, he’d make sure he is the hero by purposely letting you wander into a dangerous situation. Din won’t outright tell you how much you (actually) need him, but rather silently saving your ass throughout manipulated situation he schemed carefully.

Because you’re so sweet, you are bound to believe you’re getting clumsy, and you owe Din a lot for having your back the entire time.

After Grogu acquisition, the guilt is getting bigger, and you went deeper into the relationship. Now Din has to watch after you two and looking for jobs at the same time. You need to stay so Din doesn’t have to suffer by himself.

Later, when your relationship is leveling up, Din took great joy when he finally gets to fuck you into submission. Maybe it’s the primal urge in him, or simply his male ego, but he always makes sure you’re pliant in his hands before finally thrusting in.

Din loves how you, the sublime beauty of nature with matching strength and skills, could be reduced into a writhing mess by his hands. He loves when you, the prideful person with intellect to back it up would get on your knees and worship him like he was the one who lit up the stars. That he owns you, mind, body, heart, and soul.

Sometimes he’d feel guilty when you’d look at him and say you love him with genuine affection in your eyes, but then he reminds himself again that this is where you belong to, right beside him, with Din and his little son, until the end of the time.


	26. Safety 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ran away, got caught, and Din had dinner

Well, this is embarrassing.

You’ve been full of adrenaline minutes ago, running away with your little backpack and a better plan than before, barely breathing from the anxiety as you run through the jungle-like area of the planet. The goal was to cover your tracks with the jungle’s watery ground, but you should’ve not underestimated Din’s ability to think steps ahead from everyone—that what got you here, tangling from a particularly tall tree, body bent into an awkward shrimp position in a tight net, your forehead pressing onto your knees.

Like an opening to a bad holo-porn.

The net wasn’t unbreathable, but it’s durable and tight enough to keep you from wiggling free, providing a full view of your bottom to Din, standing menacingly as you rotate slowly in your dangling trap.

“This was to catch our dinner for a week,” Din commented as he flicked your ass, earning a squeak from you, “but I suppose an early dinner is not that bad.”

Before you could ask him what the kriff he meant by that, you feel the cold of his metal blade on your clothed ass, ripping off the fabric and uncovering your entire bottom.

“Have you lost your—”

Strong grips stopped your rotating but it also prevents you from looking at him. He had his helmet off his head and lips on your hole, spearing his tongue into your warm canal. You cried out, desperately wriggling in your narrow net but Din is merciless—he held your entire body by your hips and eats you out like a starving man, occasionally pausing to bite the globe of your ass and sucking marks on them.

He kept you on edge, pulling away every time you’re about to burst. No amount of begging would get him to finish the job, instead, it feels like he’s dragging it longer and longer the more you beg.

When you finally got to cum, it came so hard you blacked out for a moment, and the next time you woke up you’re already back in the darkness of your shared cot, hands handcuffed onto the wall.

Din is sleeping next to you, helmet off and arms around your torso, one hand palming your breast. His mustache tickling your nape, “The next time you pull that again, I’ll fuck you in the middle of the nearest market, do you hear me?”

You whined and muttered your apology, and that seems pleased him enough to nuzzle you to sleep.


	27. Starvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which reader is reluctant, and Din's too desperate to care

Inside his helmet, Din is boiling. On the outside, he’s burning. The rut not helping at all.

His (unclaimed) Omega sat on their shared cot with disgust on her face, lips crunched in a frown of discomfort as Din rolls his hip on hers. Her hands stubbornly crossed in front of her chest and Din is prohibited from sweet mewls he knows just about to flood out of her mouth, but that’s okay—Din’s too fucking starving to be a chooser anyway.

She has been fighting him from day one, going as far as trying to remove his helmet to provoke him into killing her (because apparently, she’s better off dead rather than to be mated with him (her kidnapper)). She only stopped when Din told her only true mates of Mandalorian can see their faces, and her prompting to take his off could and would be perceived as a blatant invitation of permanent bonding.

It’s day 50 of their (forced) relationship, and Din could see her cracks. In the first weeks, she wouldn’t even touch the surface of his armor, calling him a hypocrite and beskar-clad swine, but Din has never been the one to back out without significant effort. A month later her aggression ceased, focusing on the child and less yelling at him. That also means less attention for Din but progress is progress, and he’s not giving up.

Today, after a heartful begging and firm negotiation, she even let him dry humps her for a whole day in the market the next time they landed on a populated planet—Din might, he quotes, ‘hump his limp dick on her as long as she’s fully clothed, and in no way he’s about to peel the clothes off her at all'.

His protruding hard-on caught on her clothed clit and Din’s audio receptor picked up her hitched breath, but for him, it’s her equivalent of full-blown moaning and bared neck. He almost cum right on spot for that one.

“If only you’d let me in, Sweetness,” he breathed, tone clouded by lust and hunger, “I’ll worship you, fuck you with my tongue, your sweet cunt, your mouth, and your ass. I’ll be good—”

“Then maybe you should take a willing Omega instead,” you snapped curtly, lip curled in anger, “but no, you just gotta pick me and fucks right off with your delusi—”

Din cums, hard—straight out shooting his load like a jet stream and popped his knot inside his pants like a pubescent foundling. In midst of his euphoria, Din could sense you’re cumming too, no matter how hard you tried to hide it with your growls and gritted teeth, and he could feel his balls getting tight again.

Din is hunter, a provider of his clan and covert, but for you, darling, he’s nothing but a beggar, and he would not let any of your scraps left undevoured. 


	28. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When his devotion finally returned in equal amount

Warning: Gore, NSFW Themes

Warning: Gore, NSFW Themes

You’re used to luxury—galas, expensive drinks, glittering clothes, shiny transportations, and beauty treatment. Had been like that since you could ever remember, your parent would hold you in one arm and the other holding the colorful drink away from you while they talk to important people in overpriced clothing.

Coming to teenage years, you took it over yourself. You go around and talk with everyone, flaunting your newest trip to the newly discovered star system or that fast ship your parents just got for you. Making new friends, bringing lovers to bed, feeding your fantasy of building a dynasty to expand your riches, and maybe build an actual Empire like the one those Siths have. Maybe, you don’t know yet.

But then you’ve reached a moment of clarity and realized that there’s a life beyond your richest, as cliché as it sounds.

It was hard, the first time you decided to step out of your parents’ tower and off to your adventure. You made few mistakes, enough to cost most of your credits, but thankfully you managed to scrap whatever was left and immediately fixes everything. You know your parents would gladly take you back—they weren’t too keen on the notion of you being alone in this adventure, but they let you go because they thought it’d only take a week before you crawl back to them—but your pride would not let it be. You’d at least learn a thing or two about life before you’re back to your comfort zone, like those old holo-stories.

Then you met him.

You’ve met Mandalorians before, rigid people within even more rigid armor. Your parents had tried to buy beskar from them, but all they got so far was a scoffing look (the female Mando was so readable even with the helmet) and headshakes. You think you even met the notorious Boba Fett once, but you might be wrong because you never ask for a name and green is not exclusively Fett’s color.

So, you finish your drink and thought, why not?

He was about to take his take-out and go when you slide down beside him, asking the price of his armor.

“It’s not for sale.”

“How about a night with you then?”

The T visor looks at you skeptically (“Man, your people sure is very communicative.”). You held your hands up in a peaceful gesture, “I won’t steal your armor, I promise.”

Mando was sweet and gentle with you, even in the dark. The only bad thing is that apparently, you landed yourself a virgin Mando—you might as well be fucking a fucking machine.

He let out a very confused puff of breath when you turn him around, and soon he started gasping as you ride his cock like a sex demon years of experience taught you to be.

“Ge-get off-f,” he snarled, hands gripping your hips like a bantha trap, “I’m about to—”

“Yeah?” you grinned widely, despite unable to see his face, but the proud feeling of reducing this feared warrior into a begging mess beneath you is still there, “Gonna cum? Gonna warm me up, fill me with little Mandos?”

He screamed, honest to Maker's full scream, helmet almost knocking you out as he jerked up and plant his cock even deeper into you. You held his heated helmet onto your chest for a while, letting him catch up with his breaths as you rub his clothed back, the part that doesn’t cover in armor.

“Don’t worry,” you murmured, “I’ve got an implant. You don’t have to worry about siring a kid with me.”

You can feel the faint disappointment from him the moment you confessed about it, but nonetheless, it was good enough for Mando to feel responsible for walking you towards the ship you’re currently with.

“Will we meet again?” he asked just before the ramp pulled up. You flash him your best grin, “Only if you’re fortunate enough for it.”

Later, you did meet him again, and this time he’s slightly more experienced than before.

“Xi’an was cruel,” he suddenly said as you try to locate your flask in the dark—you left him for some years, and apparently, he’s a sex god now, “I keep trying to replace you, but it’s no use.”

“Who’s Xi’an?”

In the dark, his helmet glinted as Mando turned to you. He watches as you empty your flask, and you can feel his stare licking every inch of your exposed skin.

“Come with me.”

You cock your head, “Yeah?”

“I’ve heard about you,” he scooted closer, rustling the expensive blanket you earned from the local Magistrate as a reward for your work, “a rich kid looking for adventure across the galaxy, only survived from pure luck and smart mouth only,” his bare hand sliding up your leg, “but I can guarantee your safety better than some barely-known acquittance and luck. I can provide you better.”

You pursed your lips, studying the Mandalorian before you. Sometimes you met people like this, swearing loyalty to you up and down, only to ditch you at the hardest moment or because you’re too high maintenance to be with.

“I don’t even know yo—”

Suddenly he pulled his helmet off, presenting you with a sweaty handsome face and sticky hair, perfectly framing his soft face and intense eyes.

“My name is Din Djarin,” he began, “and with this, I propose to you to be my riduur.”

You honestly too awestruck to say anything. “Aren’t your people forbidden to show your face to other living beings?”

“Not to our soon-to-be riddur.”

Mando, or Din, looks at you like a man who soon would be sent into a battlefield. But what strikes you the most is his utter confidence that you’d say yes to his proposal.

Unable to hold back your giddiness, you laugh and slap the pillow beside you, body tingling with the absurdity of the situation. Before Din could get angry about you laughing at him, you take his hand and kiss the knuckles, “That sounds fun,” you told him between your laughs, crawling onto him to kiss his lips next, “Can’t wait to tell my parents they’re in-laws with Mandalorians.”

A month later, you think you shouldn’t have said yes to Din so fast.

Okay, first, he’s very doting—sure he’s not as rich as your previous lovers, but his unyielding devotion and gentleness made it up for you. You might not get your usual high-class treatment as often as you used to, but ever since you hitched up with Din, you never worried about food and supplies ever again. You’re back to your relatively calm and carefree life, just with a pinch of danger every now and then.

(Actually, it’s also because you’ve learned to let your past lifestyle behind, but you gotta give the man some credit too)

Even when you’re on your worst, he’d find a way to communicate with you without ever raising his voice or fist at you. Maybe he yelled one or two times, but they’re all when you’re in a dangerous position and that one time you’re too far to hear him.

Din is even more doting in bed. He always makes sure you have your fill before claiming his, taking hours on your pebbled nipple and the heated flesh between your legs, covering your skin with love bites and kisses, eating out your hole until you’re wet enough for him to get in within one slide, then he’d finally fucks you until you’re hanging for dear life. When you’re feeling to die from too much orgasm, you’d taunt him about putting a child within you, to start a clan of his very own and your dynasty together. That’d rev him up for hours.

But good things don’t last long, and some shit would eventually catch on. Jasir, Jagurr—something with ‘J’, you think, found you walking alone in the market. He was one of your past lovers, and he’s not as good as he thinks he is.

Few chit-chat with him and you found a crack to slip away, only to have him dragged you into an alley, kissing you forcefully against the wall.

It was late, and you’re the only ones around. Jonn didn’t care about the glinting Mythosaur necklace around your neck, saying he’d buy you out of your marriage. You’re about to zap him with your vibro knife when he’s suddenly yanked off you, muffled screaming couldn’t go past the gloved hand around his mouth. Before you could say anything to Din, he maneuvered his hands around Jugy’s head and crushed it.

Crushed it as you’d to an egg, blood and brain and other organ splattered everywhere like egg yolk. Somebody should fetch a pan for it.

Din pulled out a wiper from one of his many pockets, cleaning the blood from his gloves and arm protector, before turning to you, “Are you alright?”

He said that like he was simply getting rid of an insect for you like he didn’t honest to Maker just literally cracked a skull open in front of you.

It took you a few seconds to pick your jaw from the floor, “That’s—uh, that’s intense.”

“No one should touch you but me, sweetness,” he murmured, using his cleaned glove to wipe a drop of sweat on your face, “let alone roughed you up like that. He deserves that.”

It was a lot to take in, but you couldn’t decide what to do with it yet. You figured it’s better to see how this would take you first.

Turns out, you’re just as sick as him.

Your morbid curiosity grows into something like a genuine appreciation, loving this level of dedication when it comes to your love life. And when Din found out you’re not afraid of this side of his, he stopped pulling back.

He’d make a show of it if he could afford it at the moment. You noticed because you’ve seen him fight so many times, but lately, he always does these unnecessary moves that make him looked like an actor of Holo-net action flicks. He flaunts his weapon-wielding skills, like a violent mating dance for you. But he’s also as effective as he used to when the situation calls for it, so you never worry about him getting killed for prancing for you.

For all his performances, you’d reward him. Whether with three hours of deep massage or warming his cock throughout the journey, you make sure he’d equally satisfied as he always makes you be, sometimes even went out to gather some materials and sew up some new shirts and clothing for him and frilly lingerie for you. It’s difficult sometimes because you’d have to research the newest trend to keep him guessing every time, he peels clothing off you, but Din always worth it.

On the other hand, Din knows there’s something wrong with him and his riduur. He knows Mandalorians aren’t supposed to obsess with each other like this—they’re devoted and loyal, not crush-anyone-who-looked-at-you-twice loyal, but he can’t help it. The world had taken so much from him, he can’t let anyone take you from him too.

You do not exactly support his violent tendency. In fact, he knows you’re only around because of his communication and diplomatic skills, and Din intends to keep it like that. It wasn’t the violence that gets you pawing at him, it was the devotion and dedication. The violence simply a side dish for you.

It’s a little surprise for him really, especially when he found out about your royal background. He had met your parents several times, and it confuses him greatly when he found out they’re a totally normal couple. But hey, he’s not complaining. His wife loves him the way he is; he couldn’t complain about that, no matter how confusing it is.

So he went along with it, protecting you and your honor by his way, loving you with promises of a handful of children and domesticity you clearly cannot afford at the moment, not when the two of you still too fucked in the head for each other like this.

Children always in the back of your minds, but both of you and Din knew it’s a topic that needs to stay fantasy for now. Both of you are still too deep with each other to squeeze someone else in at the moment, but the possibility is always there, keeps you cockdrunk for him, and keeps him hungry for you.

All in all, it’s a happily fucked up life for you.


End file.
